The Magical Book of Akagami
by Zory rock101
Summary: There was a magical book call Akagami. It says that when the first page is turned you will be inside the story but only one way to leave the story is to bring two people to together and fall in love. This story is about a girl named Mei Tachibana who come across the book. Her life with never be the same again.


**The Magical Book of Akagami**

 **One-Shot**

There was a magical book call Akagami. It says that when the first page is turned you will be inside the story but only one way to leave the story is to bring two people to together and fall in love. This story is about a girl named Mei Tachibana who come across the book. Her life with never be the same again. Mei sat on her bed and look at a book call Akagami that she got from the library. Mei flips the first page and bright like come out of the storybook. "What going on?" Mei asked, close her eyes.

"Is she okay?" a little kid voice said, looking down at Mei. Mei slowly opens her eyes and saw that she was outside then she notices that she was not in her bedroom anymore. She sat up and looked at the little boy that was staring back at her.

"Where am I?" Mei asked, stand up from the ground and looked around her then she notice that she was in an era time.

"It Clarines the book brought you here for a reason." The boy said with a smile on his face.

"What do you meet the book brought me here?" Mei asked, looking down at the little girl.

"It says when the first page has turned the girl from the other world will come and bring two people together." The boy answer.

"How do I get home?" Mei asked.

"To get home is to bring the two together." The little boy said.

"Okay, so who are the two that I have to bring together?" Mei asked.

"There a girl with rare red hair that lives in Tanbarun and there a boy name Zen Wistaria that is the second prince of Clarines." The boy answer.

"How can I get them together?" Mei asked.

"I don't know only you can." The boy said disappear front of Mei.

"Wait where did you go?" Mei asked, looking around the forest and can't find that little boy anywhere. "Okay, so I have to find this red hair girl," Mei said, walked to Tanbarun. When Mei got to Tanbarun, She saw a girl with bright red hair talking to an older lady.

"Thank you, Shirayuki." The lady said, walked away from Shirayuki.

"I think that is her a girl with rare red hair," Mei said, watch Shirayuki walked into a built. A man walked down and talking to each woman in the village.

"The prince is looking for someone he takes a liking to," The man said.

"Excuse me," Mei said, walked up to him.

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked.

"I know someone that the prince will take a liking to," Mei answer, looking at the man.

"Okay, who is she?" The man asked, looking back at me.

"She has rare red hair and she lives there in that built behind you." Mei answer.

"Red hair you say. Yes, I think the prince will like that girl." The man said, walked back to the castle.

 **Meanwhile in the Castle...**

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the girl with the beauty that can captivate everyone's eyes in the country. Who is most appropriate to be my new concubine?" The prince asked, looking down at the man who was kneeling to the ground.

"Al I told you before your highness I am not a mirror, Prince Raji. I'm an informer of the town." The man said, looking up at Prince Raji.

"Shut up! You tell me what you see, so 'mirror' suits you well!" Prince Raji yelled.

"Okay well then, I heard from a young girl with brown hair say there is a young girl that I think might suit your taste. She was born with extremely rare and beautiful apple-red hair. Her name is Shirayuki." The man said.

"Shirayuki, send on of my guard to this Shirayuki house immediately." Prince Raji order.

"Yes, your highness." The man said, walked out of the room.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

'What a joke.' Shirayuki said to herself with a fake smile on her face. "No way, a street girl like me being a picked as the princess's concubine. I will shame the Prince" She said, looking at one of the guards that were standing in front of her.

"The prince has taken a liking to you, so nothing else matters. Anyway, you will be formally received at the castle in three days. So dress yourself up." The guard said, looking back at Shirayuki. The man turns around and walked away from Shirayuki.

"Why should I fall in love with a man I never meet before," Shirayuki said, walked over to her desk and grab a pair of scissors. "I'm going to make my own path," Shirayuki said, cut her hair to her shoulder. Shirayuki left Tanbarun little did Shirayuki know that she was being followed by Mei Tachibana.

"Okay, know I have to make Shirayuki meet this Zen person so I can go back home to my world," Mei said, follow Shirayuki into the forest and saw a brick house.

"Hello is anyone home," Shirayuki said, knock on the door. Mei watch Shirayuki laid her bag on the ground and sat down. "I can't just walk in," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on the pillow.

"How can I get a prince to come to her?" Mei asked herself, sat down by a tree and thinking of a way to get them together. "This is hard then it looks," Mei said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning Mei woke up to someone male voice. "Mitsuhide, Kiki I'm going on ahead." The man said.

"Zen be careful," The other man said. Mei stands up and saw Shirayuki sat up and let out a yawn then She saw a man with white hair jump over the wall. Mei watches him fall to the ground hit his right hand.

"Wait that guy say Zen so that was easy," Mei said, watch Zen and Shiryauki.

"Ow, that hurt," Zen said, hold his arms.

"Zen, are you okay? Did you head your head? " A man with green hair asked, running up to Zen. "Tell me what one plus one." The man asked, looking at Zen.

"Purple." Zen answer, looking up at the man. "Sorry, but you are you again?" Zen asked.

"It is me Mitsuhide," Mitsuhide answer.

"Oh, that what you name is," A girl with blond hair said, looking away from Mitushide and Zen.

"Kiki you are not helping," Mitushide said, looking at Kiki. Mei saw Shiryauki crawling away then Zen stop her.

"Who are you and why are you in the forest?" Zen asked, sat up and looked at Shirayuki.

"I left my home and I was in a hurry," Shirayuki said, cover her face with her hood. Zen points his sword at her and removes the hood.

"What unusual hair color," Zen said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Shirayuki said, looking down at Zen's arms. "You hurt your arm I have some that," Shirayuki said but Zen cut her off.

"I don't want it. it can be poison or something." Zen said, pointing his sword at Shirayuki again.

"Oh, I see," Shirayuki said, grab his sword and hit in on her arms. Shiryauki grabs something out of her bag and told Zen. "Sorry, it is not a hobby to carry poison."

Zen drop his sword and fall to his knee laugh. "She got you there Zen," Mitsuhide said, laughing.

"Sorry about that I'm Zen Wisteria," Zen said with a smile. Mei saw a bright light some underneath her and find herself back in her own her with the book wide open. Mei picks up the book and read to the part Zen and Shirayuki got married and live happily ever after the end.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
